


Hallucinations

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating





	Hallucinations

Kankri finds himself in a tricky predicament. His bulge has already slithered out and is curling around his fingers as he tries to relieve himself. A painful pressure grows in his abdomen, sending shock waves to his desperate bulge and nook.  
He’s glad that he decided to add some new furnishings to his hive, including one of the humans’ creations. The bed he obtained sometime ago from one of the human’s memories creaks with every motion he makes, but at least it is soft.  
He knows it’s wrong and that he is above such actions, but his body is desperate and clouding his better judgement. Without his prompting, his mind starts to wander. He swears that he can feel her hands on him, and her voice whispering in his ear.  
“Let me help you, babe.” Latula’s voice calls out from the nothingness. His eyes wander up, where a thin image of her waits. She reaches out to him and wraps her hand around his wriggling bulge. He knows it’s his own, but the thought of her touching him makes him ache.  
Her glasses tilt on her face as she looks up at him. He shifts his image of her so that they are no longer there. While he’s at it, he tries to recall what her eyes looked like before they died. In her ninth sweep, they were just starting to turn teal, and they were beautiful.  
She moves to straddle his lap. Her nook is painted teal with her own fluids and her eyes are glazed over with desire. She leans forward and plants her lips against his own.  
He knows that it’s wrong to imagine her this way, but he isn’t in control of his fantasy. His mind is creating whatever it wants, without regard for what is right or his begging to stop before he loses his sanity. He’ll have to lecture himself on appropriate fantasies and depictions of others later.  
That’s when he feels it. He looks out at her, only to see her positioning herself over his bulge and lowering herself onto him. His bulge flails wildly against her, painting her thighs in his candy red hue.  
He knows she isn’t really there, so he’s left wondering what his bulge is actually doing. He doesn’t have a clue, and right now he can't really find the will to care. All he knows is that he wants her and the part of his brain that tells him to stop is beginning to fade.  
She bites down on her lower lip as she slides down onto him. As she sinks down, he feels something push against the walls of his own nook. His eyes dart behind him, growing once they see a head of curly hair and that genuine but infuriating grin; it’s Mituna.  
As soon as Kankri sees who it is, the bulge inside of him thrashes wildly. The sensation of pleasure building inside of him grows and a small purr escapes him.  
“Lean back, babe, we’ll take care of you.” Latula gently pushes against his chest so his back is flushed with Mituna’s front.  
His eyes glaze over as he watches her roll her hips into him. Mituna’s bulge finds a comfortable spot and rubs along the inside of his nook, pushing into a spot that causes his toes to curl.  
Latula sits herself up, and leans against him with her neck resting in the crook of his neck. His eyes wander to follower her. She and Mituna take no time before they start kissing one another. As he watches, the bulge inside of him thrusts in and out of him violently and his own mimics the action.  
Feeling both of them sends him over the edge. His eyes roll back in his head and his own hips begin to buck, attempting to draw more pleasure from the both of them. He wants to finish. He needs to finish.  
“Latula… Mituna…” His own bulge expands as he says their names. He’s ready to release his material. The two of them break apart and, one after the other, they both give him his fair share of kisses. He needs them, badly.  
“Go ahead, babe.” Her voice has raised its pitch and her words come out in small pants. She’s as close as he is. Judging by the struggled breathing against his ear, so is Mituna.  
He can’t hold it anymore. He cries out with unintelligible words as his bugle releases all the genetic material he has built up. As he does, something begins to slosh around inside of his nook.  
He falls forward, between his legs. Latula and Mituna vanished as soon as he finished. His legs are coated in red, his bulge has retracted, and his nook his leaking all the excess fluid from his release. At least that explains why he felt something thrashing around inside of him.  
Kankri feels his self-loathing grow and throws himself onto his back. His bulge is exhausted and his pulse is still coming down from the high. He feels revolting after that experience and he has to remind himself that everything about what just occurred was indecent.  
He turns himself onto his side and curls into a ball, only to feel his own material leak out of him. It’s uncomfortable and he can’t leave it that way. With less hesitation than he probably should have, he reaches down between his thighs and buries his fingers into his nook.  
He twists them, trying to get the fluid to flow out of him. The fact that it feels good and that his bulge is already starting to slither out for round two has nothing to do with why he continues after the last of it is out of him and one his sheets.


End file.
